<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything's fine: part 3 by Hailhailsatan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970003">Everything's fine: part 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan'>Hailhailsatan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything's Fine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Geraskier, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teasing, sub space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few days of being alone, Jaskier decides to go out with Geralt to the pub. He's decided to use a confident persona, trying his hardest to not enter sub space, or think about it. It get's too much for him, and all Geralt wants to do is be there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything's Fine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything's fine: part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this story, Jaskier has an anxiety habit of biting hit lip until it bleeds. I thought I should mention it here before you read in incase that's a bit much for any of you.<br/>xxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several days had gone by since Jaskier last spoke to Geralt, and with each day that went by, he found it harder and harder to get in contact. Geralt had tried messaging him. </p><p>“Hi, hope you’re okay, let me know when you’re free, I really enjoyed myself the other night. Xxx" </p><p>Jaskier didn’t respond. And after another message 2 days later asking if everything was alright, the nicer Geralt was, the worse Jaskier felt.<br/>
‘Why am I like this?’ He thought. Lying in bed with the curtains shut. There had been no alarms, no self praise, no television. Just going between looking at his phone and intermittent sleeping.<br/>
‘You’ve got to start acting like a normal person.’ He repeated to himself. He was back where he was, and it was so lonely. If only Geralt could see him now, see what he was really like he thought. His phone lit up. </p><p>“Hi, sorry for messaging again, I’m just a bit... worried about you. If you don’t want to meet again, that’s fine. Well, not fine, but I’d understand. But I’d rather you told me at least so that I know you’re okay? X" </p><p>Jaskier over analysed the single kiss. He pulled the covers over his head and groaned, loudly. He had to message back, he didn’t want to lose Geralt. What he actually wanted was for him to arrive without messaging and just hold him until the pain went away. But that wasn’t part of the new plan. The plan where Jaskier was brave, and strong, and didn’t need help. </p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry I never got back to you, I’ve been super busy. Do you want to do something tonight? Xxx" </p><p>The reply took no more than 5 minutes, but every second he waited made his stomach ache. </p><p>“Hi! You’re alive then? Haha. Sure, fancy the pub? Xxx" </p><p>The three kisses were back. Jaskier initially froze at the concept of doing something other than just going to the shops and coming home, to the point where he considered cancelling the plans all together. He bit his lip and felt the familiar sting. If he was going to start acting “normal” he’d have to do this at some point? Right? He messaged back with a place and a time. Look, he thought, I'm controlling this situation, I have this.<br/>
He peeled himself from the covers and jumped into the shower. He wasn’t sure whether a shirt or just a normal top would be the right thing to wear since he hadn’t been out in so long, but he settled for the shirt. He reached the front door and took a deep breath, he could do this.  </p><p>Jaskier got to the door of the pub but didn’t go inside. He took out his phone. </p><p>“Hi, I’m outside, are you in there already? Xxx"<br/>
“Yeah, I’m here, back left behind the bar, are you pretending you’re shy? Haha xxx” </p><p>Jaskier smiled and walked in, looking around. He saw Geralt and was simultaneously swooning but annoyed at himself as he had a top on, had Jaskier over dressed? Either way it was too late now. Geralt made eye contact with him and immediately grinned.  </p><p>“Wow, I hope you didn’t dress up for me.”<br/>
He joked into Jaskier’s ear as he leaned in to give him a hug. Jaskier’s face went red. </p><p>“I take pride in my appearance; unlike some, I see.” </p><p>Jaskier turned his nose up, laughing, hoping to seem more confident than he was. Geralt returned a mock shocked face and passed him a drink. This was fine. It was going well. He was actually outside enjoying himself and being, normal. They sat across from one another, both leaning their heads in with their elbows on the table.  </p><p>“Look over there.”<br/>
Geralt grinned, moving his eyes to a table across from them. </p><p>“He’s staring at you. He must like your shirt.”<br/>
Jaskier tried to sneakily look over, without drawing attention. There was a man looking at him. He was right. </p><p>“What can I say, he must have taste.”<br/>
“Hmm.”<br/>
Geralt rolled his eyes before bringing them back to Jaskier’s.  </p><p>“He can look all he likes, he’s not sitting at the table.”<br/>
Geralt moved his hand forward, putting it on top of Jaskiers, then turned his head to glare at the man across the way. Immediately, the man took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and left the for the smoking area, obviously embarrassed. Jaskier blinked hard trying to stop his body from reacting to the touch. What had just played out infront of him? Was Geralt jealous? Jaskier laughed and removed his hand nonchalantly lifting his drink. He focused on the taste of the beer rather than letting his mind run away with itself. He took in his surroundings, the smells, the sounds, trying to ground himself instead of- did Geralt try and show someone that he belonged to him? Jaskier sat up straight, trying to compose himself, trying to not visibly sink into the chair, subconsciously lowering himself down.  </p><p>“I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a minute.” </p><p>Jaskier stood up and quickly went to the men’s room. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was sweating. If he wasn’t disgusted by the concept of it being a public bathroom, he’d have splashed himself with water. ‘Get yourself together’ he thought. He’d been doing so well, but the feeling of Geralts strong hand, brushing against his. The symbolism of it all. It was a warning. Don’t look at what doesn’t belong to you. He could feel the familiar dizzy feeling coming over him. The feeling that swept over him from head to toe, holding him, cradling him. He was on the edge, going back and forth between his confident, controlled persona, and the space he wanted to be in, the space where he wanted to sit on Geralts lap in front of everyone and let him play with his hair. Nipping at his neck and telling him he’s such a good boy. Jaskier leaned forward and put his hands on the counter. He stared at himself, looking at his hooded eyes which almost darkened at the thoughts running through his brain. ‘Stop. Breathe. Stay here.’ When someone walked in, Jaskier washed his hands, dried them and left, heading back to the table. </p><p>When he got back, there was another drink waiting for him. </p><p>“It’s my round, Mr!”<br/>
“Sorry, you’re too cute to buy your own drinks I’m afraid.” </p><p>Jaskier hmm’d back at him, holding back yet more blushing.  </p><p>“Don’t try and tease me, Geralt, you won’t win.”<br/>
Jaskier leaned forward again, having calmed himself down slightly. Geralt raised an eyebrow and took a drink. It was incredible how he could keep himself so composed. Realistically, Jaskier thought, Geralt would win. And he’d be happy to let him. </p><p>“So, did you miss me then? What have you been doing anyway since I last saw you. You’ve been very quiet.” </p><p>Jaskier moved uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn’t been doing anything. He hadn’t filled his time with anything since he left university 2 years ago. Jaskier had told Geralt before about how he’d studied music and that he’d made some money since then hosting open mic nights in pubs. It was true, he had done that in the past. But at some point during his previous relationship, at some point when it was all too much and things had broken down, he had broken down, he stopped. Stopped going out, at first, then stopped playing music all together. When he tasted that metallic taste, he internally cursed his bad habit and realised he’d been silent a bit too long. He licked his lip and hoped it hadn’t gone visibly red. </p><p>“I might have let you wander into my thoughts once or twice. I can’t stay still for long, I’ve just been doing different things, playing mainly, different pub nights. What about you, been busy? Or were you too busy moping around, lonely without my company?” </p><p>Jaskier attempted to add what he considered to be a sultry tone to his voice. Winking, before taking another drink. As he swallowed, he felt Geralts thigh touch his, intentionally, under the table. Jaskier almost choked. He wiped some of the spilled beer away from the corner of his mouth and watched as Geralt leaned in. He tilted his head in towards him as Geralts lips brushed against his ear. </p><p>“Something like that. I missed you, Sweetheart.” </p><p>Jaskier couldn’t help it and a small moan escaped from his mouth. Geralt came back to face him and smirked. </p><p>“I thought you said you’d win?" </p><p>“I- You’re not... playing fair.” </p><p>Jaskier struggled to keep his eyes open. Geralt ran his fingers through Jaskier’s hair.  </p><p>“Awh, I’m sorry Jask, I’ll stop. But you have to say I won.” </p><p>It was far too much. His strong legs against his, The hair touching, the whispering. He had only had two beers, he knew he wasn’t drunk. He knew what it was. Jaskier opened his eyes, leaned in to Geralt and looked up at him. </p><p>“You win.” </p><p>Geralt smiled. The bell rang for last orders and Jaskier stood up immediately. </p><p>“One more, on me, then we’ll go.” </p><p>He hoped as he walked to the bar that Geralt was watching him. He was. </p><p>*** </p><p>Geralt walked Jaskier back to his flat. When they were half way, Jaskier must have been shivering, because Geralt, without being asked, took off his leather jacket and put it on him. He was giddy. He took a deep breath through his nostrils and let the smell take over him. This wasn’t so bad, he thought, just play into it a little. Everyone does this, right?<br/>
When they got to his door, Jaskier turned round and leaned against it.  </p><p>“Well, we’re here... I suppose I better give you your jacket back.” </p><p>“It’s a pity, it really suits you. I’m not taking it from you out here though, what will the neighbours think, me undressing you in the street?” </p><p>Jaskier took the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He stepped inside and gestured for Geralt to walk in, then closed the door behind him. </p><p>“Go on then, the neighbours can’t see.” </p><p>Geralt lifted both hands and took either side of the jacket, then slowly let it fall off his shoulders. At no point did he break eye contact. Jaskier began to shake. Every fibre in his body wanted Geralt to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him. But for the whole night, he had been restraining himself from changing headspace, he had used so much energy, when he finally tried to relax and let Geralt be near, he started to panic. Geralt took the jacket from Jaskier then noticed his legs were trembling. His teasing immediately turned into concern. </p><p>“Sweetheart, are you alright?” </p><p>“Ger- Geralt, I have to sit down. I feel dizzy.” </p><p>Between the anxiety attack and the embarrassment, Jaskier’s legs gave way and Geralt caught him. He lifted him up, and let him rest partially on his shoulder, then put him on the couch. Geralt went into the kitchen and got a pint of water, bringing it back and holding it with Jaskier, helping him to drink it. </p><p>“There you are, it’s okay. What happened?” </p><p>“I don’t know, it’s nothing. It just happens sometimes. I think I just had a bit too much to drink and not enough to eat.” </p><p>Come to think of it, he hadn’t eaten anything all day, and he hadn't thought about it. Geralt rubbed his back and lifted the throw over from the couch, pulling it over both of them. Jaskier couldn’t stop his legs from shaking. He rolled his eyes, annoyed at himself for ruining the moment yet again. Geralt put one of his hands on his thigh, and squeezed it, then moved to the other, doing the same. Continuing to rub his back with the other hand. Then he held him close, pulling his head into his chest. Jaskier closed his eyes and let himself relax.  </p><p>“I’m sorry Geralt you must think-” </p><p>“Shhh, I don’t think anything. Just settle, calm down, baby. I’m not going anywhere. Breathe.” </p><p>Geralt ran his hand over Jaskier’s head, petting him slowly, keeping his grasp firm so that he could steady him. Jaskier breathed Geralt in. He kept his eyes closed, and drifted off with the contact.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>